


a black relationship

by Ohdearwax



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Aha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hardcore, LETITGOOO, M/M, Omega Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), but then consensual, cause pitch just wants to monopolize him, causelike, forestsex, im also confused, jack has a dick and a vagina, jacklikesit, non con at first, notreallyrape, okok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohdearwax/pseuds/Ohdearwax
Summary: NOT GOING TO CONTINUE THIS WHOOPSbased on the run auwhere jack frost is a young omega determined to outrun the alphas, more specifically Kozmotis Pitchiner, or pitch black, one of the strongest alphas in the history of the run event.





	1. the cage

**Author's Note:**

> the run au : My version  
> When all the omegas in their generation come to the tender age of 20, the run with alphas that can be up to ten years older starts. Where omegas are set loose to run through a dense forest with a head-start. Alphas who catch an omega are allowed to claim the omega on the spot as theirs. However, if the omega manages to run out to the end of the forest without being caught, the omega gets to keep his virginity and choose to have an alpha or no alpha.

Today was jack’s birthday. Unfortunately.  
Turning 20 was the signal, the age of mating. Being the youngest of his generation meant that everyone else was waiting for you to grow the fuck up. Either in dread, or zealous excitement. Sure, having an alpha to take care of you 24/7 might have been the selling factor, but being raped in the middle of a forest where everyone can hear you scream and moan wasn’t exactly exciting for young jack frost.

In fact, it was downright terrifying.So when Jack was being dressed up and slathered with eyeliner and blush, he couldn’t help but glare at the stone wall in front of him, blaming it for his misfortune. Why? Out of all people did he have to become an omega? A beta would have been most preferable, an alpha would have been too stressing for him., especially with the reputations and pride. And in this society of declining birth rates, force mating was necessary.  
Bullshit.

Jack was then pushed out into the cage ( a room where an alpha has the opportunity to look at all the omegas) with his baby blue satin robe on. The first thing he noticed were the other seven omegas there. All dressed up as pretty as quality dolls. And he took special effort in avoiding the ones who looked actually happy to be there. Since the run was taken part in the capital’s most sacred forest,it brought many other clans and villages to participate in the run, meaning that he was surrounded by unfamiliar faces. 

Sitting down to a shivering brunette who looked as frightened as he was seemed to calm his nerves, so he decided to be himself, sociable jolly jack. 

“You’re from the Frost clan aren’t you…” to his surprise, the brunette spoke first." your white hair gives you away..:

“Yea, Jack Frost at your service. You areee.. from the Hickling clan?”

“Nah, too poor. I’m Jamie Bennett, from a small farm on the side if the hill.”

“Ah, well jamie, i wish you the best of luck aha”

“ you too jack..”

Ending the somewhat conversation in a comfortable silence seemed to have had a positive effect on the both of them.Until the door opened, and eight alphas strolled in. Even with the cage bars between them, jack could still smell it, the strong heady scent of the alpha males . he had to prop up both hands to support his dizzy state. Struggling to stay sane and not become a drooling corpse on the floor, jack kept his head high and looked right at alphas. Which was honestly a bad idea, since showing defiance to alphas was like talking back to a king. But considering how dizzy he probably looked, he wasn't smacked on the head.  
Observing the alphas,he noticed one that was way too muscular, and one that looked like bigfoot, or that one at the back with the psychopathic smile and a pointy hat.

“ oh my god it's bunnymund in the flesh, i cannot, look at those biceps!!!” hearing a blond girl squeal beside him was enough for jack to snap out of his dazed state. Rolling his eyes slightly, his nose caught on a much stronger alpha scent, it smelt of smoke and ash, drawing him in.

“Gurl, are you blind? LOOK it’s Pitch Black! The one said to be the strongest alpha in the last ten generations! I heard he beat the West clan head! Fuck, i want him to take me…”

“Ohh he's looking at us!”

Following the gaze of the blushing blond girls, his eyes met the onyx eyes of Pitch Black. He was stunning well dressed, leaving no doubt that he was of high status.The thin black coat hugged close to his body, not hiding the hard but subtle muscles underneath, or the slim but rigid figure beneath. 

A heavy ash scent flooded his nose, and he looked away. He could feel the tingling in his gut, the blood rushing to his cheeks, and wetness pooling at his lower regions. 

Several stares were directed at him due to his unusual silver white hair, but jack could feel it, the longing stare shot his way, running along his body, eating him up with his eyes.

He shivered.

This was gonna be troublesome.


	2. the chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aiiii lusty horny teenagers coming through...  
> even though pitch is like...in his late twenties???  
> aha  
> ahahah

Honestly, pitch did not have high expectations. He was only going through with this since it was tradition. And if he didn’t it would put a stain on his family name.  
So when the faint delicious smell of maple and winter jasmine reached him behind the door, and he saw the sweet detectable boy just two metres away, he had to clench his hands and NOT think about just crushing the cage bars and ripping the boy’s clothes off. His tongue tingled at the thought of being able to taste the boy’s pale skin and his sweet smelling slick. His nose had always been more sensitive than other alphas. So he KNEW, he could smell it, the slick, the excitement rolling off the omega in thick waves, covered in just a bit of denial, but nothing that couldn’t be fixed.  
The moment those blue eyes met his,and he flushed red, pitch knew he wanted the boy.  
His eyes roamed on him for a while more, appreciating each and every shiver, before finally looking away. The omega was a jewel in the rough, and that meant competition, again, nothing that couldn’t be fixed.   
Despite his calm demeanor, pitch had still failed to suppress a light growl that escaped him when he noticed Bunnymund staring openly at his omega. Pitch knew the other alphas were intimidated, but Bunnymund did not step down. Looking at him straight in the eye, the tension was thick in the air. A fight between two strong alphas was as bloody and violent as a village massacre, certainly not a pretty sight. The beta caretaker sensed this and immediately ushered the omegas out in to the forest to get ready.  
“ let me warn you, rabbit, that boy is mine” pitch snarled as the other alphas backed away.  
“ really mate? I didn’t see your name or mark on im” despite him being shorter than pitch, his buff stature seemed to be as intimidating. Not that it affected pitch of course.  
“ oh don’t worry your fluffy tail about it, it won’t be long before he belongs to me.” waving his hand dismissively, pitch smirked mockingly at the snarl returned to him.  
Just as bunnymund was about to retort, the call was given. The run was about to start.  
…  
Jack was certain.  
He was beyond terrified. The confidence in outrunning the alphas at the beginning seemed to have disappeared. After all, he had been training for this moment,this day. But the moment his eyes met pitch, his thoughts seemed to have melted into goo, all he could think about was  submit submit submit  . Were all those early mornings spent on sprinting and jogging for nothing?  
Was he going to turn into those obedient omegas that just lazed around all day and waited for their alphas to return, and raising their asses in the air when they did, just like an object to be used.  Being pitch’s object would be hot though  ….jack frantically shook the thought away.  
He had a dream  
Unlike most omegas. Omegas weren't supposed to have dreams, just a wish to be useful to their alphas and pop out several pups.  
To see snow. To feel the snowflakes on his face, the numbness in his feet.  
It had been a millennium ago when the last winter forsaked this capital. Now it was only hot spring days, or an autumn of falling fiery red leaves.   
But the only place it snowed was in the north pole. And that was miles away, on the other side of the planet.   
Clutching his thin blue robe, he reminded himself why he was doing this. For his dear sister. An omega that managed to outrun the alphas would be a celebrity, treated just like a high class alpha, with pockets full of gold. Jack would be able to bring his sister to see snow on the mountains like icing on a cake, to be able to taste the ice on his tongue was his goal.  
A loud horn resounded, and jack realized that all the other omegas had started to run, some with less effort than the rest. Cursing under his breath, Jack sprinted forward. He had less than two minutes before the alphas would start, and hiding was no use, especially since heat week was close, which meant his scent was strong and pungent to any alpha within a fifteen meter radius.   
Jack was screwed. And would be literally if he didn’t think of something quick.  
Right now the safest option would be to find a lake of some sort. Hiding underwater would cut off his scent glands and make him untraceable, maybe.  
…  
As much as Pitch wanted to rip the throat out of a certain rabbit, that would only waste precious running time. Not that he was afraid that he couldn’t catch up to the sweet omega, it was that another alpha would find him and claim him first. The first horn sounded, signalling the omegas to run. The alphas had gotten excited and started to growl and howl.  What a bunch of horny savages  . Pitch huffed.   
If only killing all the other alphas wasn’t against the stupid rules.  
Well, no matter. He already had the upper hand. Bunnymund may have fast legs, but despite being a bunny, pitch was a wolf, a panther with the most sensitive nose. He could smell the supple boy from all the way here, pinpoint his exact location.   
But even the (muscles for brains) rabbit knew this. Which meant that he would follow him.   
Pitch stretched his arms above his head, looks like losing the rabbit first is the priority.   
The minute the second horn sounded, all the alphas raced ahead, determined to sink their fangs into some soft skin tonight.  
Him and Bunnymund were of course, the fastest. Pitch didn’t even need to look for the scent,it was right under his nose, along with the distant scent of...water?  
The thought clicked into his head, and pitch realized that his omega was quite the sly one. Heading to water would indeed smother his scent, but as far as pitch could smell, the omega was still far away from the water source.  
Thankfully  
Especially since Pitch was slowly becoming addicted to the scent.  
Sneering under his breath, Pitch aimed a well hard kick into the shin of bunnymund’s leg. Hearing the crack and the pained yelp of the rabbit was almost enough to make Pitch want to stand at the side and watch him writhe in agony, but the smell lulled him away from the thought, and he cackled darkly as he sprinted away, leaving the rabbit behind.  
Pitch was close.  
He could tell. The smell of the boy, ripe for the taking, just edging into his heat.  
As soon as he saw the tuff of silver hair running down and over the tree roots, he pounced, cageing the whimpering omega beneath him behind a large oak tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pitch is evil  
> if you couldn't already tell by the violence sadistic tendencies aha  
> aha get ready for some non con ish sex next chapter


	3. The claim

Pitch nipped and licked everywhere. Savouring the sweet supple taste of the omega. It was like ambrosia, so addictive, so delicious. Sucking on the omega’s scent glands on his neck only proved to amplify the taste.  
Jack gasped, hands reaching to push Pitch away.  
This was not according to his plan at all. It definitely did not include a seriously attractive alpha scenting him, rubbing against him, trying to get as close as possible.  
“S-stop, wait!” jack yelped as pitch pinched his nipples through the thin material, and he felt something hard prod his inner thigh.  
“we don’t even know each other’s name!”  
That had seemed to stop Pitch for a moment, which was more than enough time for jack to kick him in the abdomen. (a bit higher than what he wanted, but not surprising considering how fucking tall pitch was).  
Hearing the sharp intake of breath from Pitch, jack scrambled away. He knew running was useless, so the next best solution was self defence.  
Grabbing a nearby stone, he crawled a safe distance away from pitch.  
Jack was expecting Pitch to lash out at him, to hit him and fling him around. Not to suddenly start cackling, holding his abdomen in either pain or humor.  
“Looks like i've found myself a feisty one! Finally someone who knows how to have a little fun!” Pitch breathed, raising his head to look at Jack, still grinning from ear to ear.  
“Ah yes! Do forgive me and my lack of manners,” bowing mockingly in apology, pitch continued, “Pray tell, what is your name?”  
Huffing, Jack straightened his shoulders, stone still ready in his hand, “it’s Jack Frost, Mr Pitchiner.”  
Unfazed at the usage of his last name, Pitch stood at full height “Ah Frost, yes, North’s adoptive son,” taking a step towards Jack until he was caging him against the tree bark. “Let me just say this straight Jack, you’re going to become my mate, my wife, my slut, the chances of you stepping back into North’s home, is zero.”  
Jack shivered at the husky voice in his ear, tempting him to lean into Pitch and rub against him.  
The sudden hand that groped his rear snapped him back to reality, “Don’t touch me! Or i’ll-” the stone that was being raised was violently snatched away.  
“Or you’ll what? Hit me with that pathetic stone?” Pitch sneered, “That kick just now was just lucky Jack, you should have ran when you had the chance to, not that it would have made much difference.”  
“I’ll bite my tongue! A-and commit suicide!” jack struggled against the hand that pinned his arms above his head.  
Pitch cackled, “you don’t have the guts to kill yourself Jack, just submit to me already, i’ll make you feel good Jack.”  
Leaning down, Pitch pressed his lips to Jack’s, hand reaching around to cradle his soft hair. Jack, as expected, did not reciprocate and instead struggled to push Pitch away, but his unfruitful resistance was weakening, and Pitch knew he had him in his trap.  
Squeezing his round butt cheeks roughly caused Jack to gasp in surprise, letting Pitch’s tongue slide between his lips, tasting every inch of his mouth, playing around with jack’s tongue.  
Just as Jack moaned into the kiss, Pitch smirked in victory, before pulling away suddenly.  
He had tasted blood.  
And it wasn’t his.  
Jack had bit his own tongue deeply, and blood was freely gushing out.  
“Jack! You rascal!” Pitch was panicking. Jack had passed out due to fatigue and blood loss.  
Pitch never panics.  
…  
Jack groaned lightly as his eyes opened to bright light.  
His tongue stinging slightly as he nervously licked his lips. Feeling a small bandage covering the pain.  
Right….i bit myself   
Sitting up, he realised he wasn’t in the forest anymore.  
Instead, he was lying on a king-sized feather bed, surrounded by large glass-tinted windows and black rose wallpaper.  
The black rose was a symbol of the Pitchiner family, which meant…  
Groaning slightly, Jack realised where he was, he also realised he was naked underneath the covers. He really needed to get out as soon as possible.  
But why hadn't Pitch mated him yet? There certainly wasn’t an ache in his hips or a soreness around his genitals. Maybe, he was going to mate with him today?  
Just as the door swung open, Jack defensively brought the covers up to cover himself, whimpering slightly when he realised it was Pitch.  
“Good morning Jack!” Pitch strode in, pulling a cart behind him with a tray on top. Noticing Jack’s tense posture, he stopped where he was, raising his hands in the air, but not before giving Jack a slight smirk.  
“ Relax Jack, i’m not going to take you right now. Unless you want me to?”  
“No-mmh” Jack winced in pain as he tried to speak, his tongue stinging at the thought.  
Chuckling in amusement, Pitch brought the tray to Jack, setting it down onto his lap.  
“Don’t worry, i won’t take you unless you want me to , unless you beg for it Jack,” lifting the cover off the tray, Jack was met with the warm smell of porridge. Famished, he reached for the tray, only to have to taken away.  
“But if you think that you are going to take a step out of the house, you are dead wrong Frost.” Pitch placed the tray in Jack’s hands before opening the door to let himself out.  
“Remember jack, The only reason why you’re still unmated and safe and sound, is because i have already claimed you as my mate. If you leave this house unmated, i won’t be able to stop the desperate alphas running to claim a mate, not to forget, an omega that is just a step away from his heat. Don’t disobey me Jack.”  
Jack stared after Pitch’s figure defiantly before he walked out.  
I seriously need to get out of here. I need to see my sister. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops no smut YET sorry guys  
> ALSO sorry its so short, i legit have an art exam tomorrow aha.  
> more to come afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> aha my first fanfic HAS to be an omegaverse.  
> the run au has been used several times by many authors so credits to those who inspired me! yall are geniuses.  
> was writing about pitch when creep by radiohead started playing lol


End file.
